


I Hate my Weaknesses But they Make Me Who I Am

by Frnk, rockforfrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FTM, Fluff and Smut, Illness, Kids, M/M, Pregnancy, Time Skips, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character, Twins, helpful Gee, hospital stays, stay at home dad Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frank is a stay at home dad and suddenly his stomach issues cause him problems. All he wants is to be better and focus on his family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Frnk and I decided to write another story for you guys. Please feel free to leave feedback and kudos!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> xxAX and Frnk

Gerards POV

I met Frank in high school after he get kicked out catholic school for being rebellious, which was I knew wasn’t easy but he just wanted to be himself. I understood why he chose to act out because He just wanted to be himself and not hide that anymore. Once Frank transferred to Belleville High my life took an amazing turn. I was happy his mom allowed him to go to public school which was min and his saving grace.

I was in my senior year and Frank was just a freshman when we met. We started dating that year and he was there for me when I needed someone the most and we both became support systems to for each other. I was suffering from a bad bout of depression when I met Frank and he helped me through it, and gave me some purpose in life again. 

While I was, in New York attending art school, Frank was still in high school. My brother Mikey was in the same grade as him, so I was happy he didn’t have to finish school alone.

Our relationship got stronger and we decided to get married after I graduated art school. We lived with my parents. Frank was at my place a lot of the time and my mom suggested he moved in so he did officially. My mom was accepting of our relationship but when it came to Frank’s mom that was not an easy road. Frank worked a lot of hours tattooing, and doing guitar lessons to save money for us and I was so proud of him.

When I landed my dream job and within a year of being married we got our first place, and we had Abby that same year. Then two years later we welcomed our twin boys, and I’m happy that I have the chance to be a parent with Frank, who has given me three beautiful children.

Frank was is stay at home parent which was something I never thought he would do, but I was happy he was willing do that. Once Frank and I got married and had our first baby he decided to stay home on a more permanent basis. He does guitar lessons on the side, and does tattooing sometimes as well but not as much as he used to. 

But right now Frank wanted to focus on the kids, our five-year-old daughter, Abby and our 3-year-old twins, Maddox and Quinn. Our kids kept him busy and myself too when I wasn’t working.

I woke up and Frank was no longer in bed but his spot was still warm. I got out of bed and stretched. I got out of bed and slipped on my boxers and headed to the bathroom. I saw Frank looking at himself in the mirror. He looked sexy as always but I noticed him looking more tired lately and wondered if he was pregnant again, but he hasn’t said anything so I pushed that thought aside. 

I watched as Frank ran his through his hair that was getting longer. I think he could honestly pull off any hairstyle. He has a sexy body and I loved every part of it, in my eyes his body was perfect. He had small breasts that he binded a fair amount, but sometimes when he was home all day he didn’t bother. 

He let me touch his whole body now, but when we first started becoming intimate it took awhile, and I respected that and took everything at the pace Frank wanted.

As he was about to get a shower I wrapped my arms around Frank from behind. “Morning, baby.”

“Morning, Gee,” he turned around in my arms. “I’m not feeling so great today.” 

“Do you need me to stay home?” I ran my hands over his hips and I was noticing lately he was losing some weight.

“No, that’s ok. I’ll be alright and I can always call you if I need you.” I was proud of him and he always showed me how proud he me as well. He loved all my work and it made happy when he encouraged me.

I nodded. “You wanna shower with me?” I nodded and we both quickly undressed. We never had much alone time, especially in the mornings. We both washed and shared a few kisses but that was it. I knew I had to make it up to Frank, it had been a while since we had time for sex but I was going to change that.

Frank got dressed in comfy clothes, a band tee shirt, and sweatpants. I was dressed in my work clothes, which consisted of a button up shirt, and dress pants. I wore a tie sometimes but it wasn’t a requirement when I had to go to the office. 

“You are amazing, Gee.” I grinned and pecked my husband’s lips.

“Not as amazing as you, babe. I’ll take Abby school and if you are up to it you can pick her up after school.” He nodded. 

I walked into the twin’s room with Frank and they smiled over at us. “Morning my babies.” Maddox and Quinn were a mix and of both myself and Frank. But Quinn was more like me in his personality. I helped them out of bed and got them dressed. 

“You boys have to take it easy on daddy today. I’m not feeling good.” I watched Frank touch his stomach and I really hoped he was going to be ok. There has been a couple times where he suffered so bad and I felt so helpless that I couldn’t do anything. 

Maddox and Quinn hugged my legs. “Daddy gonna be ok?” Quinn looked up at Frank. He was so much like me it melted my heart and I knew Frank felt the same. Maddox was the energetic twin and he took after my husband. 

“Daddy will be fine.” I knew Frank was good at putting on a front but I had to trust him that he would tell me if things got too much. 

Frank got the twins set up at the table and Abby joined us in the kitchen. She was a good mix of Frank and I and she has the most beautiful brown hair that went just past her shoulders. 

“Morning daddy.” She hugged Frank.

“Morning Abby. Did you sleep well darling?” She nodded and joined her brothers at the table. I was so proud of my family and I was so grateful for them. I helped Frank get the kids breakfast ready and I noticed that he didn’t eat much but it was understandable if he wasn’t feeling great.

After breakfast, I pecked Franks. “Call me later if you get worse ok?”

He nodded and kissed him back. I smiled at Frank and I took Abby to the car and I hoped this Frank’s day would get better.

I had a busy day at work and I told my co-workers about Frank not feeling great. I had my phone close during my meetings and at my desk. I was working on my latest deadline when I heard my phone ringing. I felt my heart race when I saw Frank’s number flash across the screen. 

“Frank is everything okay?”

“Gee I need you to come home…I’m feeling so much worse…”

“OK I’ll be home very soon. I’ll pick up Abby on the way.” 

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Frankie.”

I hang up the phone and I notified my boss that I had to get home as soon as possible. He was understanding and I gathered all my things. I drove to Abby’s school and they got her for me. When she seen me she was surprised. “Papa why are you are picking me up?”

“Daddy is sick so we need to go home ok? Let’s getting going kiddo.” She took my hand and we walked to the car, and I rushed home. I helped Abby out of the car and we walked inside the house. 

Right when I walked inside the hosue with Abby and we walked further inside I noticed Frank was on the couch.

“Frank, baby wake up…” I felt tears come to my eyes and I ran a hand over his cheek. He was barely conscious and making groaning and whining noises. I quickly dialed for an ambulance. I made sure the kids were taken care of before and we headed to the hospital. 

I dropped the kids off at Frank’s moms house and I quickly drove to the hospital. I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest and my stomach was in knots. I hoped Frank was ok and I knew I should have stayed home from work today. But I knew that Frank didn’t like admitting when something was wrong and always put me and the kids first. He was truly the most amazing person and I was always so proud to call him my husband and my better half.


	2. Chapter 2

Franks POV

I woke up with my stomach churning and let out a whine.

"Frank, baby I’m here," Gerard whispered making me blink my eyes open. White walls surrounded me making me sigh

"The kid-"

"They’re fine. They’re with Linda baby." I sighed before clutching my stomach as it cramped.

"Why didn’t you tell me it got so bad?" he whispered making me sigh.

"You got work, I got the kids, that’s how it goes," I mumbled making him frown. I noticed he wasn’t in dress clothes anymore, instead, he was in my hoodie and jeans.

"No, no sweetheart," he whispered before kissing my forehead. 

"I’ll get the doctor."

I nodded and sighed, watching his leave. How is he going to cope with the kids and work? He returned a few minutes later with a man who smiled and read my chart.

"So, Frank, we originally thought it was a cyst on your ovary, but after a few scans, your womb is in fact clear. We do know you have a lot of stomach problems; isn’t, that right?"I nodded and sighed, hating my body.

"And when did it start again?" he asked making me frown.

"2 months ago," I mumbled making Gerard rub his forehead. 

"Have you fainted before?"

I nodded and bit my lip, thinking back to when Abby was 1 and my stomach problems got so bad I passed out with her in the house alone. Luckily, she had been asleep in her cot, still asleep when I came to.

"I think you should be admitted for a week or two, so we can get to the bottom of it," the doctor said making me shake my head.

"I have three young kids!"

"Frank, baby I got it," Gerard said softly, squeezing my hand.

"How? How are you going to handle the kids, school runs, dinners, plus a full-time job?" I said making him smile.

"We got our parents, Mikey and Ray. We’re fine Frank, get better for them okay?" I sighed but nodded, focusing on my hands balled in the sheets. 

"Good. Gerard if you’d like to go to admissions," Gerard nodded and kissed my forehead, leaving the room as the doctor checked my vitals. Gerard returned after a few minutes, kissing my head.

"I have to go get the kids, we’ll visit in the morning? Abby can miss one day of school," he whispered.  
   
"Tell them I love them. Facetime me okay?"

"Okay, baby," he kissed my head again before leaving as I relaxed into the bed, already bored with not having the kids. A facetime call came through 2 hours later and Maddox and Quinn’s face were the first I saw, making me grin.

"Daddy okay?" Maddox said softly.

"Yes, my gorgeous boys, daddy is okay. You are good for papa until daddy gets better, okay?" Of course, okays met my ears before Gerard’s face came into focus.

"Babe, where do we keep the spaghetti?" I laughed and turned onto my side.

"In the cupboard above the cooker darling. Make sure you don’t burn it and Abby only eats the strings," Gerard nodded and yawned.  
   
"Okay, I love you. Here is Abby," Her face came into view as I relaxed, touching the screen.

"Hi, daddy’s girl, you all being good?"

"Yeah daddy, when are you coming home?" I looked at her small face before sighing.

"Soon gorgeous. Did you get much homework?" she nodded and pouted.

"Nana Linda helped," I nodded and smiled, enjoying listening to the background noise. At 11 am Gerard showed up with the kids, he looked exhausted already as he gave me a small kiss.

"I’m gonna go smoke," I nodded and grinned and everyone climbed onto the bed. 

"Hi, my babies. Daddy is tired, who was up all night?" Maddox put up his hand making me laugh, touching his cheek.

"You promised, remember?" He nodded and giggled.

"Daddy, can you read us our story?" Abby pulled a book from Gerard’s bag before everyone cuddled into me.

"Good, ready?" I grinned before opening the Harry Potter book we were currently reading. A few pages later and the twins were snoring, Abby sleeping peacefully too. I put down the book and kissed each one of their foreheads before Gerard came in.

"Jesus," he whispered as he leaned against the door. I grinned at him, ignoring the bags under his eyes and the milk stain on his tee shirt.

"How? How the hell do you do that?"

"Harry Potter and cuddles works like a charm. I know we agreed on no kids in our bed, but it helps get sleep," I whispered making him yawn.

"Yeah, yeah, I’m going to have too," he whispered before he pulled out his laptop.

"I seriously didn’t understand just how hard you have it," I laughed and grinned, looking over at him.

"Its routine baby, it’s only been a day. You’ll get it," He yawned again and nodded, typing on his laptop as I zooned out. The kids woke up an hour later, Maddox first who woke the other two, making them cranky.

"Fuck," Gerard mumbled as Abby and Quinn started crying. I nodded towards Maddox who Gerard then took, pulling the other two in for cuddles until they stopped. I looked over at Maddox on Gerard’s lap as he typed, he was glued to the screen. 

"Sorry boys, visiting is over," the doctor said making Abby squeal.

"I’m a girl!" she shouted.  
   
"Of course, sorry," the doctor smiled making her frown more. Gerard rubbed his eyes as he got up, lifting the twins. 

"I love you forever. Peppa on Netflix will give you an hour’s peace," I said making him nod.

"Thanks Frankie. Love you." 

“Love you too, Gee.”

The day passed slowly as I spent my time watching TV, occasionally sharing a few texts with Gerard. Hospital food sucked no matter how bad my stomach hurt, and they had put me on a strict diet of rice and beans which sucked even more. I relaxed into the pillow as I called home, Gerard answered in the dark, shuffling until he was in the bathroom.

"Hey baby," he whispered.

"Hey, how’s it going?"

"Everyone’s asleep, I’m trying to get work done and hopefully get some sleep, man how did you do it Frankie?" he whispered.

"They’re just acting up to see how far they can push you, make sure you don’t be a pushover,” I said making him laugh.

"So I shouldn’t have given Abby ice cream for dinner?" I grinned and touched the screen.

"I love you, do whatever you need to until I get home" He hummed sleepily.

"I can’t wait for cuddles baby," he whispered softly making me grin

"Yeah, yeah I miss you so much it sucks” I admitted making him nod.

"Yeah baby sucks so much"

I touched the screen, closing my eyes and my heart ached for my family.

"The kids are going to Mikey’s tomorrow, I’ll stop by for lunch and give you cuddles," I grinned and nodded.

"Sounds good gorgeous," I whispered

"Okay sweet boy, I got to go finish this draft before my deadline. I’ll give you a text before I come tomorrow," I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, good luck Gee."

"I need it, any news on the tests?" I shook my head and yawned.

"Nope, they have me on some kickass painkillers though," He smiled softly before blowing a kiss.  
"See you soon," he whispered

"Bye love," I smiled before hanging up, rolling over onto my back where I quickly feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have left feedback and kudos! We appreciate it :) 
> 
> xxA and xxFrnk

Gerard’s POV

The next day after I dropped the kids off at Mikey’s I sent Frank a text and I felt anxious to go see him. It was not the same without him around the house. I felt exhausted but I would do anything for the kids and Frank and right now they needed me.

_G: I’m on my way to the hospital._

_F: See you soon_

I smiled at the hospital staff as I signed in. I then walked to Franks room and saw him sitting up in bed, still looking a bit pale. 

“How are you feeling, Frankie?” He smiled over at me and I sat on the side of the bed.

“I’m feeling ok but those painkillers have awful side effects,” I nodded and kissed him softly on the lips. I smiled as he kissed me back before slowly pulling away. 

I ran my hand through Frank’s messy hair. “I can’t wait to have you home. It’s not the same sleeping in the bed without you. It’s been so fucking long since we haven’t slept in the same bed.” I frowned and Frank wrapped an arm around my waist. 

“I know, baby. But I’ll be out of here before you know it.” I nodded and wiped my eyes. I’ve been so worried about Frank and doing the best with the kids. My emotions were bound to come out and I knew Frank would understand.

“Gee, listen I’m so sorry for not telling you how I was feeling. I promise I’ll take better care of myself. I don’t want you to worry so much about me. You’ve got a lot to deal with as it is.” 

I took Frank’s hands in mine. “Babe, I can’t help but worry about you. I love you so much and the last thing I want is for you to overdo it. I want to try and help you out more once you come back home.” 

Frank smiled. “You are truly the best husband.” I grinned and kissed him again and I felt him squeeze my hands. I squeezed his hands back. 

We cuddled up on his bed and we only got interrupted once when they brought some food for Franks lunch. But he didn’t want to eat too much which I couldn’t blame him.

Frank ran a hand along my side. “This morning I was doing some thinking.” He paused and I looked into his beautiful eyes and nodded and he continued to speak.

“So, I was thinking that once I’m feeling better we could try for one more baby like we were planning to before.” I smiled at that.

“Of course, baby. But I want you to promise me one thing ok?” Frank nodded. “Just tell me if things get too much for you. I know we can manage one more baby but I just want to make sure you get much better first.”

“That works for me, Gee.” We both smiled and cuddled for a while longer. My phone then started to ring and saw it was my boss calling. I untangled myself from Frank’s arms and picked up the call.

“Gerard, it’s Grant.” 

“What do you need?” 

“Nothing too important I just wanted to say you work on the last deadline looks great.”

“Thanks.”

“I know you mentioned that your husband is sick. So I want you take two weeks’ vacation and I’ll see you once you are back. I hope your husband feels better soon.”

“Thanks, Grant that means a lot.” He ended the call and I walked back into Franks room. I had a smile on my lips and Frank immediately noticed.

“What’s got you smiling Gee?” I rejoined my husband on the bed.

“So, Grant totally gave me two weeks’ vacation. I told him you were in the hospital and I guess he just wanted to help me out. Plus, he told me my last submission was really good.”

“That’s fucking awesome, baby.” Frank smiled. “I’m so proud of you.” He leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back softly. I couldn’t wait until we could be intimate again since it had been awhile since we have had time for sex.

“Thanks Frankie. I promise once you’re feeling better I am going to make up for the time we haven’t been able to spend together.”

Frank grinned. “I would love that, Gee. We deserve some alone time, maybe my mom or yours can take the kids for a night. We can actually have a date night.” I grinned and thought about all the things we could do together once Frank was feeling better. 

“But for now, you just need to focus on getting better, darling.” I pulled Frank into my arms and ran my hand over his tattooed arm. 

“I guess I don’t have a choice, Gee.” I nodded and I understood why my husband was stubborn about his health but I didn’t want him to get worse.

“Are you going to have any of your food babe?”

“It’s so gross, Gee.” I nodded. 

“Just try to eat a bit babe, you need your strength.” Frank nodded and brought over the food and he took a few bites and pushed it aside.

“Let’s go for a walk around the hall. I need to get out of this bed and this room.” I stood up and pulled off my hoodie.

“I figured you might want to wear this since you can’t bind.” Frank smiled.  
“Thanks, Gee.” I smiled.

“You’re welcome.” I helped Frank out of bed and he put on my hoodie. I offered him my hand and we slowly walked around the hall. 

Once we got back to Frank’s room he smiled over at me. “Thanks for that, my love.”

“My pleasure, babe.” I kissed him softly and he crawled into bed. “I’ll let you rest. The kids and I will come back to see you tomorrow ok.”

“Sounds good, Gee. Love you. Tell the kids I miss them and love them lots.”

“Love you too, Frankie. I’ll tell them and they miss you too.” I leaned down and kissed my husband. I pulled the blankets over him and I then flicked off the lights and headed out of the room. It killed me to see how crappy Frank felt and there was nothing I could do.

I signed out and headed home to tidy up before Mikey would bring the kids back later in the day. Once I got home I gathered all the dirty laundry and put it on. I tidied up the kids toys and got some food started for dinner. 

I heard the front door open and kids came running into the house. I saw Mikey and smiled. 

“Were the kids ok for you?”

“They were fine, Gee please don’t worry.” I hugged my brother and felt him hug back. 

“Thanks for helping. I can’t wait to have Frank home.”

“I know, Gee. If you need me and Ray to take them again before he comes home don’t hesitate to call ok?”

I nodded. “Thanks, Mikey.” He then left and the kids hugged my body. 

“Daddy misses all of you. We can try to call him later ok?” They all nodded and went to play in the living room while I finished off cooking. 

I smiled at our kids and it made my heart melt and I felt so lucky to have them. I really hoped we could try for one more. Our family was already complete but one more addition wouldn’t hurt. We ate dinner, and I got the kids already before we facetimed Frank. 

For the first time in two days, I slept better than I ever thought I could. I had to give my husband way more credit because being a stay at home parent is not easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who have been reading our story and leaving kudos. We appreciate any feedback and kudos :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xxFrnk & A

Frank's POV

Gerard was acting worried all the time now, but besides some nausea and being tired I was fine. The kids were always energetic, but mainly I stayed on the sofa as they played next to me. Abby was getting on well in school and turning into such a polite person.

"Hey babe,” Gerard kissed my head as he came in, two shopping bags in his hands. 

"Hey, gorgeous.”

I got up to help him put away the shopping, pausing at the box of tampons in my hand.

“Why did you get these?” I asked making him frown.

"You marked it on the calendar and there was none in the bathroom,” he said, confusion lacing his voice. I frowned and went to the calendar, seeing the red x’s.

"Oh, oh shit,” I said, knowing I was over 3 days late.

"We never get it the first month, you couldn’t be,” he pointed out.

"We never spend an entire day having sex, oh my god,” I rambled before grinning. 

"Whats sex?” I looked at Abby who had walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, it's a bad word darling. Don’t say that,”Gerard said making her frown.

“Hungry,” she said softly as she climbed onto a chair. I moved to make her and Gerard a sandwich, putting them on the table before finishing the bags.

"Okay, I'm gonna grab a smoke and shower, twins are asleep already.”

Gerard grinned and nodded. I pulled on a jacket as I went out the front door, sitting on the steps and staring at the half box of cigarettes. Every time I got pregnant, I quit. Somehow I always started again. I lit one and sighed happily when we decided to have Abby, it took months of tracking my cycle and trying. 

The twins took even longer, nearly a year before I got a positive test. By the time I finished my shower, Gerard was in bed topless with a book against his knees.

“Abby?"

"Asleep checked on the boys, they are out for the night.”

I nodded and pulled on some clothes before getting into bed.

"You usually have morning sickness,” he said after a moment of us reading. I snorted and put down my book.

"I thought you were reading?” I asked.

"Reading the same fucking sentence over and over again as my mind shouts baby.” laughed and leaned into him.

"Love you.”

"So much gorgeous,” he kissed my head before leaning his head against mine. 

“I'll get you a test tomorrow morning okay?”

"Okay, cool,” I whispered, focusing back on my book before giving up when he nudged me. I grinned as I dropped it on the floor, rolling onto his lap to kiss him.

''Will you relax?” I whispered.

"I can’t, I’ve got that itchy feeling when we’re waiting to find out? And like it’s a long ass wait,” I snorted and kissed him again.

"Maybe I can take your mind off of it,” I smirked before sliding down the bed.

"Oh fuck"he whispered as I tugged down his boxers, he was half hard already before I wrapped my lips around him, licking at the head. He was fully hard in seconds as he covered his mouth to keep quiet. I watched his face before he laced his fingers in my hair and thrust up. 

I opened up for him, nudging at his thigh until he fucked my mouth in quick, deep thrusts. I pulled off, watching the spit glisten before I was kicking my boxers off, climbing onto his lap and positioning myself. He moved to sit up as I slid down his length, tilting my head back as I tried to keep quiet. He licked my neck before sucking a piece in, biting gently before moving to kiss me, long and deep as I started bouncing against him. 

He moaned into my mouth, his nails digging into my ass before I pulled away, leaning back to make it deeper and quicker. I felt my orgasm in my stomach as I clenched around him before he moved to put two fingers against my clit, rubbing quickly until I was moaning loudly and cumming around him. He flipped us over to fuck into my hard and fast, bringing his hand to hold my leg around him before he was moaning into my neck, his thrust becoming uneven before he came deep inside me, gasping softly as he rocked himself through it.

“Jesus, I love you,” he whispered.

"Love you,” I panted as he slid out slowly, holding onto me tight. He kissed my shoulder before my lips, slowly moving off me. I relaxed into the bed before turning to lie my head on his chest.

"We gotta get dressed before Abby comes in,” he whispered softly making me whine, I got up and pulled on my boxers before turning of the lights. When I woke up; Gerard wasn’t in bed and the house was quiet. 

I got up and walked downstairs, seeing the empty house. A note caught my eye on the fridge

"Back soon with pancakes and coffee xo.”

I grinned and did some cleaning, loading the dishwasher. Footsteps filled my ears and I grinned.

"Kid free,” he sang making me snort.

“Mom has them,” he added kissing my cheek.  
"For you,” he waved the bag and set it down, I peeked in it, ignoring the pregnancy test and grabbing the takeout box. He slid me a Starbucks cup and grinned, sitting down to eat his own.

"The kids will be back at 1,” I nodded and ate quickly, grabbing the test before going to the bathroom. I took it and went out, leaning against the counter as I lit a cigarette.

"Staring at it won’t make it quicker,” I smirked, watching Gerard.

"Boy or still girl?”

“Girl,” I grinned making him nod.

"2 of each,” he smiled.

“Your mom know you got this?”I asked making him snort.

"Nah, I said we had to get Abby’s present.”

"Oh shit, her birthdays tomorrow!”

"We got her a new bike, already wrapped.”

I went to sit on his knee, kissing him softly before we shared the cigarette. 

I pulled away from him a few minutes later, grabbing the test and holding my hand over the little screen.

“I'm nervous,” I admitted making him hum.

"Whatever happens, we’re okay,” he kissed my neck before taking it. I closed my eyes as he looked, feeling his warm arm wrap around my waist


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard’s POV

The last fews days have been amazing. Spending time with my family has been what I’ve needed and Frank is getting better. 

I took Abby to school, while Frank stayed home with the twins. Once I got back the twins were like energizer bunnies.

“Boys remember you need to be easy on daddy.” I looked over at Frank who was on the couch. I walked over to him and kissed his lips.

“Are you feeling ok?” He nodded and I kissed him one more time before I went to play with the boys. After I got them lunch for all of us. The boys got sleepy and I put them down for a nap in their room. I rejoined Frank in the living room.

“Get over here.” I smiled and joined Frank on the couch and he crawled into my lap. “So I was thinking since our anniversary is coming up. We should have a date night this weekend since I’m definitely feeling up for it.”

“That sounds lovely, baby. Abby is spending the night at her friends house tomorrow night and I’m sure Mikey and Ray wouldn't mind taking the boys for the night.” I smiled and Frank smiled too.

“Then it’s a date.” Frank giggled and I did too before connecting our lips in a soft kiss. We cuddled until the boys woke up from their nap and we went to pick up Abby together. 

The next day, Frank dropped Abby off at her friends house. Their baby girl was growing up so fast but I was so proud of her. Maddox and Quinn were getting excited about staying at Mikey and Ray’s and were so full energy all day. 

Mikey came inside the house and the boys ran quickly over to their uncle. “Be good for Mikey and Ray ok boys?” I smiled over at Mikey. 

“Thanks again Mikes.” I handed him the overnight bag for the boys. I hugged the boys and Frank did the same.

“No problem, Gee. Have fun tonight.” He grinned over at me and Frank and then left with the boys. 

Once the front door was shut Frank wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me hard on the lips. I let a soft moan into the kiss. I ran my hands along his hips and pulled him closer.

“Bedroom.” Frank spoke seductively and smirked at me and grabbed my hand. We walked the short distance to our bedroom. 

I started to quickly pull off my clothes and I looked over at Frank who watching me as I stripped. I worked off my pants and watched as Frank slowly took off his clothes. I moved closer and ran my hands over his tattooed skin. 

“So beautiful, baby.” He smiled and pushed me on the bed lightly and my hands ran down his sides. I connected our lips in a heated kiss. The rest of our clothes were quickly thrown on the floor. 

I moaned as Frank took control and wrapped one of his tattooed hand around my erection. “I want you to fuck me into the mattress Gee, make me scream.” I smirked.

I quickly flipped us so now I was on top. “Fuck gonna make you feel so good, baby.” I spread his legs further apart and ran a finger along pussy. “So wet, Frankie.” I slowly inserted a couple fingers inside him and I loved hearing my husband’s sexy moans. 

“Shit, Gee. Come on I just wanna feel you inside me.” I looked up at him and connected our lips. I pulled out my fingers and wiped them on the sheets. I then lined up and entered into Franks body, moans quickly escaping my mouth. Since Frank has been home from the hospital we’ve had more sex than in the past 3 or so months, and I could not complain at all.

We quickly found the perfect rhythm and Frank wrapped his legs around my waist, and ran his hands down my back. “Harder, baby I can take it.” I moved faster and harder and our bed started to hit the wall.  
“Fuck Frankie not gonna last.” I ran my hand in between our bodies and started and to rub Frank’s clit in time with my thrust.

“Shit..oh..god Gee!” Frank’s moans were intoxicating and he looked so sexy. I could feel my own orgasm building. 

It didn't take much longer and we were both moaning so loud I’m sure the neighbours could hear. We both came hard and I slowed down my movements and collapsed beside my husband.

“That was amazing, Frankie.” I spoke softly and placed soft kisses along his shoulder and along the tattoos on his neck. My hand lazily ran along Frank’s midsection as we came down from our sex highs.

“Yes it was. Do you think you can go for another round?” I smirked and ran my hand slowly down lower Frank’s body. 

“Of course baby.” 

That night we had the most sex we have had since we got married. We ordered in and watched movies in between our rounds of hot, steamy sex. By the end of the night we both exhausted and I slept like a baby until we had to pick up the kids. 

~1 month later~

I was finally back to work and it felt so strange, and I enjoyed all the time I got to spend with Frank and the kids. But I had to make money and support our family. I had to put in some extra hours since I had another deadline to finish, and thankfully Frank appeared to be feeling better. 

I pulled out of my phone and called Frank. 

“Hey, Gee.” I could tell his voice sounded a bit off but ignored it.

“Hey, babe. I just wanted to let you know I’m finally finished at the office so I’ll be home as soon. Love you.”

“Ok, see you soon. Love you too.” We hung up the call and I drove back home which seemed to take forever. I parked the car and headed inside.

“Frank I’m home.” I slipped off my shoes and hung up my jacket. I looked at my watch and realized I missed the kids bedtime and I cursed to myself

“In here.” I heard Frank’s voice coming from the living room and walked the short distance.

“I’m so sorry I missed the kid’s bedtime.” I sat down on the couch and sighed and Frank moved closer to me.

“Gee, it’s fine.” I looked over at my husband and I noticed he still sounded off.

I nodded, “Are you feeling ok Frankie?” I ran a hand along his cheek. “Is your stomach giving you problems?”

“I’m alright, babe just tired.” I had to believe him because I knew he wouldn't lie to me about his health anymore. “There’s food in the fridge for you.” I nodded and quickly got the food and rejoined Frank in the living room. 

“How was your day babe?” I asked as I started eating the food Frank left for me. He was such a better cook than myself but I managed ok while he was in the hospital. 

“It was busy to be honest. Abby wasn't feeling well so I had to go get her early and the boys just wouldn't calm down. But thankfully I was able to get them to bed with no problems.” 

I put my plate down and ran a hand through Frank’s hair. “Shit I wish I could have been here to help. But you are sure everything is ok with you? I feel more worried these days.” There was one thing different between Frank and myself. I could never hide my emotions and I wore my heart on my sleeve.

“Please don’t worry Gee and I got through the day. You don’t need to feel guilty about things that happen when you’re not here, love.” He reached out and took one of my hands in his.

“I know. You know you can always call me if you need help ok? Grant is one of the best bosses ever.” He nodded and we shared a soft kiss. 

“I’m gonna head to bed, Gee. You coming with?” I nodded and took my dishes to the kitchen and headed up to our room. We both exhausted as usual but I had Frank’s health on my mind throughout the night which interrupted my sleep from time to time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who have left us feedback and kudos. 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> xxA

Frank’s POV

Gerard was acting worried all the time now, but besides some nausea and being tired I was fine. The kids were always energetic, but mainly I stayed on the sofa as they played next to me. Abby was getting on well in school and turning into such a polite person.

"Hey babe,”Gerard kissed my head as he came in, two shopping bags in his hands. 

"Hey gorgeous.”

I got up to help him put away the shopping, pausing at the box of tampons in my hand.

“Why did you get these?” I asked making him frown.

"You marked it on the calendar and there was none in the bathroom,” he said, confusion lacing his voice. I frowned and went to the calendar, seeing the red x’s.

"Oh, oh shit,” I said, knowing I was over 3 days late.

"We never get it the first month, you couldn’t be,” he pointed out.

"We never spend an entire day having sex, oh my god,” I rambled before grinning. 

"Whats sex?” I looked at Abby who had walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, its a bad word darling. Don’t say that,”Gerard said making her frown.

“Hungry,” she said softly as she climbed onto a chair. I moved to make her and Gerard a sandwich, putting them on the table before finishing the bags.

"Okay, I'm gonna grab a smoke and shower, twins are asleep already.”

Gerard grinned and nodded. I pulled on a jacket as I went out the front door, sitting on the steps and staring at the half box of cigarettes. Every time I got pregnant, I quit. Somehow I always started again. I lit one and sighed happily, when we decided to have Abby, it took months of tracking my cycle and trying. 

The twins took even longer, nearly a year before I got a positive test. By the time I finished my shower, Gerard was in bed topless with a book against his knees.

“Abby?"

"Asleep, checked on the boys, they are out for the night.”  
I nodded and pulled on some clothes before getting into bed.

"You usually have morning sickness,” he said after a moment of us reading. I snorted and put down my book.

"I thought you were reading?” I asked.

"Reading the same fucking sentence over and over again as my mind shouts baby.” laughed and leaned into him.

"Love you.”

"So much gorgeous,” he kissed my head before leaning his head against mine. 

“I'll get you a test tomorrow morning okay?”

"Okay, cool,” I whispered, focusing back on my book before giving up when he nudged me. I grinned as I dropped it on the floor, rolling onto his lap to kiss him.

''Will you relax?” I whispered.

"I can’t, I’ve got that itchy feeling when we’re waiting to find out? And like it’s a long ass wait,” I snorted and kissed him again.

"Maybe I can take your mind of it,” I smirked before sliding down the bed.

"Oh fuck"he whispered as I tugged down his boxers, he was half hard already before I wrapped my lips around him, licking at the head. He was fully hard in seconds as he covered his mouth to keep quiet. I watched his face, before he laced his fingers in my hair and thrust up. 

I opened up for him, nudging at his thigh until he fucked my mouth in quick, deep thrusts. I pulled off, watching the spit glisten before I was kicking my boxers off, climbing onto his lap and positioning myself. He moved to sit up as I slid down his length, tilting my head back as I tried to keep quiet. He licked my neck before sucking a piece in, biting gently before moving to kiss me, long and deep as I started bouncing against him. 

He moaned into my mouth, his nails digging into my ass before I pulled away, leaning back to make it deeper and quicker. I felt my orgasm in my stomach as I clenched around him, before he moved to put two fingers against my clit, rubbing quickly until I was moaning loudly and cumming around him. He flipped us over to fuck into my hard and fast, bringing his hand to hold my leg around him before he was moaning into my neck, his thrust becoming uneven before he came deep inside me, gasping softly as he rocked himself threw it.

“Jesus, I love you,”he whispered.

"Love you,” I panted as he slid out slowly, holding onto me tight. He kissed my shoulder before my lips, slowly moving off me. I relaxed into the bed before turning to lie my head on his chest.

"We gotta get dressed before Abby comes in,” he whispered softly making me whine, I got up and pulled on my boxers before turning of the lights. When I woke up; Gerard wasn’t in bed and the house was quiet. 

I got up and walked downstairs, seeing the empty house. A note caught my eye on the fridge

"Back soon with pancakes and coffee xo.”

I grinned and did some cleaning, loading the dishwasher. Footsteps filled my ears and I grinned.

"Kid free,” he sang making me snort.

“Mom has them,” he added kissing my cheek.  
"For you,” he waved the bag and set it down, I peaked in it, ignoring the pregnancy test and grabbing the take out box. He slid me a Starbucks cup and grinned, sitting down to eat his own.

"The kids will be back at 1,” I nodded and ate quickly, grabbing the test before going into the bathroom. I took it and went out, leaning against the counter as I lit a cigarette.

"Staring at it won’t make it quicker,” I smirked, watching Gerard.

"Boy or still girl?”

“Girl,” I grinned making him nod.

"2 of each,” he smiled.

“Your mom know you got this?”I asked making him snort.

"Nah, I said we had to get Abby’s present.”

"Oh shit, her birthdays tomorrow!”

"We got her a new bike, already wrapped.”

I went to sit on his knee, kissing him softly before we shared the cigarette. 

I pulled away from him a few minutes later, grabbing the test and holding my hand over the little screen.

“I'm nervous,” I admitted making him hum.

"Whatever happens, we’re okay,” he kissed my neck before taking it. I closed my eyes as he looked, feeling his warm arm wrap around my waist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who have been reading. I messed up the order of the chapters but its all fixed now.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> xxA & Frnk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who have been reading. I messed up the order of the chapters but its all fixed now.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> xxA & Frnk

Gerard’s POV

I felt my stomach doing flip flops as I went to look at the pregnancy test results. I kept my arm around Frank’s waist. “The test is positive, Frankie.”

He opened his eyes and smiled. “All the sex we’ve been having paid off,” I smirked at that and pulled him in for a soft kiss. I felt Franks hand run along my chest and gazed into my eyes.

“I hope my stomach doesn’t decide to give me any more issues.” 

I ran my hand’s over his tattooed arms, “I hope you don’t have any more problems either. How about you take a relaxing bath and I’ll call the doctors office.” I smiled.

“You really are the best husband, ever. Love you.” 

“Love you, too Frankie, always.” I pecked my husband’s lips and got the bath started for him. I then called the doctors office and managed to get him an appointment for the day after Abby’s birthday.

While Frank was in the bath I lounged on the couch in the living room. I was enjoying the quiet and it always felt weird when the kids weren’t around. 

I put some laundry on and headed upstairs. I smiled at Frank as he drying off from his bath. “Did you enjoy the bath, babe?”

“Of course, thanks for suggesting that, Gee.” He walked over to me, still in his towel and leaned up and kissed me softly. “Did you manage to get me an appointment?”

“Yeah I got you an appointment the day after tomorrow.” He smiled and I pecked his lips again. 

“I’ll get dressed and we can relax together before the kids get home.” I nodded and walked back downstairs. I pushed all my worries aside but I will always think about Frank, especially after everything he has been through.

I sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV and flicked through the channels. Frank joined me and cuddled up to my side. I wrapped an arm around his waist. “What time is it, Gee?”

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time. “It just past 12. So we have about an hour until the kids will be back.”

We both dozed off watching some crappy reality TV show. I woke up to Maddox and Quinn jumping on my lap. 

“Boys don’t jump on papa,” I smiled over at Frank. I wrapped my arms around the boys, “Were you boys good for grandma?” 

“Yes, papa!” Abby then joined me and the boys on the couch. “Are you ok Papa?”

“Yes, I’m fine sweetheart.” I smiled over at our daughter and we played in the living room until it was dinner time. Frank played with the boys and it was nice to see him up and moving around, since the last few weeks haven't been easy on him.

After dinner we got the kids bathed. “Maddox you need calm down.” I tried to stay calm and Frank looked over at me. “Listen to papa Maddox look at how good your brother is acting right now.” Quinn was already on the tab playing with one of their toys. 

“No!” He crossed his arms and in that moment I could see Frank’s stubbornness in him. “I got this Gee. Go make Abby is already,” I nodded and left the bathroom. I gave my husband so much credit because he was good at getting the kids to listen. I tried my hardest but sometimes they just wouldn't listen to me at all and it was so frustrating.

I walked into Abby’s room and helped her put on PJs and she grabbed one of her stuff toys. “Hey, sweetheart. Can you read me a story papa?” I smiled.

“Sure thing, sweetheart. Which one would you like me to read?” She handed me her favorite book and I got her all tucked in first, and started to read. 

“Thanks, papa,” she spoke in a sleepy voice and I kissed her head. “Goodnight, Abby. Daddy and I love you very much.” He put her nightlight on and closed the door half way. 

I walked into the bathroom and saw Frank managed to get the boys bathed. He was drying them off and I helped. It took way longer than usual but we got them both to bed and I could tell Frank was now exhausted.

“That was rough, Gee,” I wrapped my arm around Frank’s waist as we walked into our room. 

“How about we watch a movie in bed?” He smiled and we both changed and cuddled up in bed. I put on a comedy and before I knew it Frank was fast asleep beside me. I pulled the covers over him and went downstairs to work on my next deadline. 

I completely lost track of time and felt a warm hand on my shoulder as I sat the kitchen table working on some sketches. I looked over at Frank and he let out a yawn, “Come to bed, babe. It’s just past 1 AM.”

I nodded and gathered up all my work and I took my husband's hand and walked up to our room. We both slept sound until Abby and the boys came into our room. “Daddy! Papa! wake up.”  
Frank smiled at our kids. “We are up now.” He giggled and I grinned over at him. 

“Morning, Frankie.” I pecked his lips and the kids laughed at us. They were used to our affection and they always teased us. 

“Happy birthday, Abby.” I pulled her in for a hug once she jumped on the bed, followed by the boys jumping on the bed. “Thank you, papa.” I smiled and then she went to hug Frank after he also wished her a happy birthday.

Frank and I got the kids all dressed and got them breakfast before they played in the living room. I watched them play with a smile on my face. Frank came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and took his hands in mine. 

“They are growing up so fast, Gee.” I leaned back a bit into Frank’s embrace. 

“The kids are definitely growing up way too quick. I hope they are taking the news of our newest edition well.”

“Don’t worry about that, Gee.” I nodded and moved around in Frank’s arms and connected our lips in a soft kiss. 

“Are you feeling ok this morning?” Just as I asked that Frank to the bathroom on the main level and I was right behind him.

“Well, that was a coincidence.” I kneeled down beside my husband and rubbed his back until he was done. He finished his mouth and looked over at me. 

“Here we go again.” I kissed his cheek and pulled him in for a hug. “You got that this, babe,” He nodded and we went to make sure the kids were alright. 

I went and got Abby’s birthday gift and she was jumping up and down. He ripped off the paper along with the boys joining in. 

“I love it, daddy!” He ran to Frank first and they both looked so happy and it melted my heart. She then ran over to me. “Thanks, Papa!” I smiled and hugged Abby. She was such an amazing daughter, and unlike her brothers, she was always pretty well behaved. She is really kind hearted and I know she will definitely love knowing she will have another sibling. 

We made Abby’s favorite food for dinner and she was so happy. Mikey, Ray, and Frank’s mom came by. My mom already gave Abby her gift and she couldn't make it over to the house.

I smiled at Frank as he walked with Abby’s cake to the table. We lit the candle with the number 6 and got some pictures before Abby blew out the candle.

“Happy Birthday Abby!” Everyone sang the birthday song and the kids started to beg for cake. Frank only gave the boys small pieces and prayed Maddox would be better tonight than last night. 

After cake Ray was playing with the boys and Frank was on the couch watching. He looked so exhausted and I knew it would only get worse, but he was such a strong person.

I stepped outside for a smoke and I heard Mikey’s voice behind me. “Hey, Gee. Frank’s looking pretty tired.”

“Yeah, but he’s alright.” I smiled and took another drag from my cigarette. 

“So how are you and Ray doing these days? I’ve been so caught up with my own family I haven't had a chance to ask you.”

“We’re great Gee. We’ve decided to adopt and we started the process so we waiting to hear back.” I smiled. 

“So proud of you and Ray.” We hugged and talked a bit more before heading inside. 

By the end of the night after all the kids were tucked in I walked to our bedroom. Frank was fast asleep on the bed and I kissed his cheek. “Night, my love.” I cuddled up beside him and I quickly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who have left kudos and comments. We appreciate any feedback you have.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> xxFrnk & A

Frank’s POV

Waking up the next morning was a rush to get the kids ready, Abby for school and the twins to Donna’s. 

"Take it to go, boys, look like a game?” Gerard offered, shoving their sausages in bread.

"Everybody in the car!”

After getting the kids strapped in we quickly dropped them off before Gerard sighed, looking exhausted already. I giggled as he threw me his cigarettes as he pulled out.

"Light me one?”

I inhaled deep before passing it to him, sighing at the much-needed nicotine

"Oh shit sorry you’re quitting?”

"Yeah, its cool.”

When we arrived, Dr. Danes checked me over quickly.

"Everything looks good,” he nodded as he scanned me.

"Is it twins?” I mumbled.

"We already have twins,” Gerard pointed out.

“Don't think so, its a bit early to determine but it looks like one sack,” I sighed in relief making Gerard snort.

“I'll need you back at 12 weeks,” I nodded as I cleaned my stomach.

"Any morning sickness?”

"A little,” I nodded. 

"Okay so I trust you have a lot of experience, take it easy and get a lot of rest.”

"Thanks, doc,” I grinned. When we got to Donna’s, the kids were in the back garden, and I could hear them as soon as I got out of the car.

"Man I hope they nap,” he giggled as he opened the back gate. He ran over to them as I sat next to Donna. 

“Hi, baby.”

"Hey Donna,” She held out her cigarettes.

"No thanks,” I smiled, watching Gerard run after the kids with his arms wide.

"Oh, oh my god you’re pregnant,” she gasped.

“What?"

"Always! You quit smoking, you never turn down a cigarette! GERARD ARTHUR WAY!”

I laughed as she hugged me tightly before hugging a confused Gerard.

"I refused a cigarette,”I snorted making him grin.

"Amazing boys, oh gosh!”

I laughed and touched Gerard’s hand.

“It's only early mom, really early.”

“I'll help with the twins whenever needed,” she grinned.

"Thanks, Donna,” I grinned.

"Okay, I’m gonna make dinner. Cravings yet, Frank?”

I grinned and shook my head.

"Not yet mama way,” she hummed and went inside.

"I should have just smoked it,” I snorted as I leaned into his chest.

“I'm so happy,” I whispered.

"Me too gorgeous, sit down,” he sat next to me as we watched the kids.

"Baby, we’ve got to get a bigger car.”

“I know,”I frowned.

"Can we afford to keep two?” He sighed and leaned into me. 

"Maybe, why sweetheart?”

"Because when you’re at work it sucks, remember when the twins came and I got really depressed because all i did was sit at home? I’m not doing that again. I can take them to coffee shops or just shopping now the twins are older and its only one baby,” Gerard kissed my forehead.

"We can keep two, we’ll make it work love,” I grinned and nodded.

“Cool,” He kissed me lightly.

“I'll help Donna cook, okay? Then I’ll pick Abby up,” I said making him nod.

"Cool, I miss the little guys.” 

I went inside and took over chopping the vegetables as Donna sang high and off key. I snorted and scraped the chopping board into the pan.

"Planned? The pregnancy?”

"Oh yeah, we only started trying last month. We got lucky,” She smiled and nodded.

"Good baby. You boys have such a perfect family.”

“Definitely," I grinned. 

"Think it'll be hard for 4?”

"Nah I got a good routine with the kids, the little one will make it more exhausting but yeah, G is a big help.”

She smiled and nodded before I grabbed the keys.

"I'm gonna grab Abby.” Donna nodded.

"Dinner should be ready when your back, shall I make them pizza or will they eat this?”

"Pizza, sorry Donna,” I chuckled before going out. When I pulled up at the school, Abby rushed over to the car and climbed in.

"Hi, baby.”

"Hi daddy,” She buckled her belt.

“Daddy's got to talk to you darling, but it’s between us okay?” She nodded and pouted.

“You're not in trouble sweetheart,” I chuckled before sighing.

“Daddy's having a baby, you’re going to have another brother or sister.”

"Really?! Can it be a girl?”

"Daddy can’t choose honey, but maybe,” I smiled making her grin.

"But it’s a secret okay?”

“Okay,” she bounced in her seat

“We're going to grandma Donnas,” I said softly.

“Okay.”

By the time everyone was settled and eating, I was exhausted. I finished dinner before getting up.

“Daddy's gonna have a nap, be good alright?” I kissed Gerard lightly.

"Wake me up in an hour.”

"Okay sweetheart,” he whispered. I curled up on the couch, pulling the blanket over myself. I woke up to Gerard laying me in bed.

“Wha-"

"Sleep, Abby’s in bed and mom kept the twins.”

I nodded and yawned as he climbed in, wrapping his arms around my waist ad he spooned close, pressing soft kisses on my neck before I was asleep again.

Before I knew it I was 4 months pregnant, and I was so tired. My ankles were swollen and I just wanted to sleep. I watched the twins draw at my feet before sighing quietly. 

We had been back to Dr. Danes, and we had one healthy baby in my belly. I just couldn’t wait until it was over. 

"Boys, go have a nap for daddy please,” I said.

"But we're hungry!” I stared at the pile of dishes.

"Who wants McDonald’s? In the car” I rubbed my forehead. 

I felt like a failure but this was happening more and more. The boys got up quickly as I tried to push myself up, holding onto my bump. I buckled them in the car seats before sighing. We had saved the two cars, and I had the 7 seater one. I climbed into the front and sighed, driving to McDonald’s quickly.

"Large veggie burger meal, chocolate milkshake. 2 happy meals, both nuggets with juice, oh and can I get some of those cheese balls?”

"Yes, sir. 25 dollars” I handed him the money and yawned.

"Thanks, it'll be five minutes.”

Most of the time, as soon as I got pregnant veganism went out the window. Cheese, was always my biggest craving even though it was not the best thing for my stomach. Once we got our food I pulled into a space to set the boys up with theirs, digging into my fries as I pulled out again. 

I glanced back before pulling into the house, both boys asleep but tomato sauce all over their faces. I kept driving to keep them quiet, eating my food slowly. A little kick met my bellybutton and i pressed my hand on it.

"Hey, sweetheart” I whispered, grinning. 

They didn’t kick again as I relaxed, before pulling in for gas. I filled the tank before locking the car, walking up to the pay window. I slid him the 60 bucks and went back, checking on the twins quickly. By the time Gerard got home, I had the place somewhat clean. I kissed Abby’s head as she passed. Gerard paused as he went to kiss me.

"You got McDonald's without me?”

“It's weird you can tell.”

He pecked my lips and I plated up some pasta. 

"Thanks, babe.”

“Boys!" Everyone sat at the table as I watched them eat.

"I got it gorgeous, go relax,” he squeezed my fingers as I nodded.

"Cool, oh, I felt them kick today.”

“Yeah?" His hands pressed into my stomach, just the right amount of pressure for a little kick. He smiled and kissed my head.

"Go get a bath, relax and I’ll give you a back rub.”

"Oh yeah?” I smirked, knowing Gerard’s back rubs always turned dirty.

"Fuck yeah,” I grinned and went upstairs, filling the bath before climbing in with a sigh. I listened to the noise of the house, how big it seemed as they talked and echoed. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"You sleeping in the bath?” I opened my eyes to look at a smirking Gerard

"Shut the fuck up, shit it’s cold,” He helped me up, wrapping a towel around my body.

"Go lie on your front babe."

I grinned at Gerard, giving him a little kiss before going into the room to grab my body pillow, the only way I could lie on my stomach so my bump was safe. Soft hands ran over my back and I sighed happily, relaxing into our bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks to everyone who has commented and left kudos. Please continue to leave any feedback we appreciate it :)
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> xxA & Frnk

Gerard's POV

 

I did what I could these days to help out Frank, and I know how much he especially loved my back rubs. I wanted to show my husband some much-needed attention, and this was our couple time.

After a bit, I could hear Frank start to moan, which I knew meant he might be in the mood for sex. “Mm, Gee feels so good,” I ran my hands lower and lightly squeezed Frank’s ass, it was a bit fuller now that he was pregnant again. 

“Do you want more, babe?” I leaned up and kissed along Frank’s neck and spoke in his ear seductively.

He turned his head to look over at me. “Like I could say no to you. Are the kids all settled?”

“Yeah I got them already while you were in the bath,” He nodded.

“Then, I’m all yours, Gee,” Frank moved so he was no longer on the body pillow and threw it on the floor. He pulled me in for a heated kiss and I could feel myself getting more turned on. We haven't had sex much in the last couple of months since Frank has been so tired. I knew how he didn't always like the changes in his body and I always did my best to make Frank feel as good as possible when he was pregnant. 

I ran my hands over Frank’s exposed chest and lower to his baby bump. I pulled away from the kiss and quickly got undressed and I helped take off my husband’s pants and boxers. 

Frank spread his legs and I got between them, kissing along his inner thighs. Hearing his moans went straight to my dick. “Gonna make you feel so good, Frankie,” I looked up at my husband and he was biting his lip.

I ran a couple fingers along his opening and felt the wetness. “So wet for me, baby.” 

“I need you so bad.” He let out a soft moan as I entered two fingers inside him and started to run my tongue along his folds before focusing on his clit. Frank’s hand went to my hair and lightly gripped it and I knew he was trying to stay quiet so we wouldn't wake the kids.

“Getting close babe…” I continued to focus on his clit and I angled my fingers to massage his G-spot. I could feel his pussy start to pulsate. It only took a few more minutes before Frank was a complete moaning mess. 

“Fuck..shit yes..gonna cum…” I slowly stopped my actions as Frank rode out his orgasm and I pulled my mouth away from his pussy. I removed my fingers and wiped my mouth. I looked up at Frank who looked completely blissed out. 

I gave my dick a couple strokes to take the edge off and I knew I wasn't going to last long at this point. “Ready for me babe?”

“Fuck yes,” I got between Frank’s spread legs again and pushed inside his wetness and I moaned at the feeling. I wrapped his legs around my waist as we quickly got a rhythm going. I never took sex for granted and I was happy Frank was feeling comfortable enough to be intimate with me during this pregnancy. 

“You feel so good around my cock..” I moaned and I felt Frank grab my ass.

“Harder, Gee I can take it..” he moaned out and I started to move harder and faster and I tried to stay quiet. The sound of our skin slapping and our moans filled the room. The bed was making noise as well and I hoped the kids wouldn't hear us but that thought left my mind temporarily.

“Fuck not gonna last long..” I moaned out and reached down to rub Frank’s clit in time with my thrusts. “I’m getting close too, Gee.” I could feel my orgasm building and I couldn’t hold on any longer and within a few more thrusts I was coming hard inside Frank and he was right behind me. 

I slowly pulled out and collapsed next to my husband as we both caught our breath, and came down from our sex high. I leaned over and kissed Frank slowly and we kissed lazily for a few moments. 

“Love you so much, Gee.”

“Love you too, Frankie always.” I ran my hand over his bump. “I’m so happy you gave me three children and this one feels that much more special.” I smiled. 

Frank smiled back. “I’m just happy you choose me all those years ago.” I grinned. “We are just two saps.” We both let out small laughs.

“I can’t disagree there, Gee.” We shared a few more kisses and got a quick shower. Our kids really could sleep through anything these days. After we showered we got dressed and Frank went to go check on the kids and I laid back in the bed, feeling completely spent. 

Frank joined me a few minutes later and smiled. “Those kids are something. I was so sure we would have woke them up.” I grinned.

“They definitely can sleep through anything. I just wanted to make tonight about you for once.” I smiled and so did Frank.

“I appreciate that, Gee and everything you’ve been doing lately for me.”

“I really don’t mind because I don't want you overdoing it these days.” He nodded and kissed me softly. “Let’s sleep now, I’m completely spent.” I pulled the blankets over us and wrapped my arm around Frank’s middle.

“Night, babe.”

“Night, Gee,” I kissed his neck and sleep did not take long to take over our bodies. 

~2 months later~

The twins just had their fourth birthday and I sometimes wonder where they get all their energy from. Frank definitely had his hands full on the days I had to go to the office. Grant has been more flexible with me and letting me work at the office 3 days a week and work from home for the other days. I liked working at home since I was more productive at night, and could help Frank during the day. 

“Maddox, I said don’t hit your bother again!” I tried not to yell at the kids but sometimes with the boys, we sometimes had speak louder and more stern at times to make them listen.

The next thing I knew Quinn was on the ground screaming out. Frank went straight over to the youngest twin and comforted him. “I think we should take him to the ER I’m sure his arm is broken..” I saw Frank start to cry and I knew it was partly due to the hormones.

“Stay calm, babe. Maddox we are going to talk about this later ok? First, we need to take your brother to the hospital.” He nodded and was starting to cry as well. I had to keep myself level-headed since and so I helped Frank with the boys, and we drove the short distance to the hospital.

I got my mom to pick up Abby, and 3 hours later Quinn was getting a cast on his left arm. Frank put Quinn in bed since the pain and the day wore him out. Maddox thankfully didn't give any more trouble after he realized his actions didn't always have good outcomes.

Frank laid down the couch as I got dinner ready and my mom dropped off Abby who cuddled with Frank on the couch. Maddox was playing and said quiet and I felt bad for I got mad at him, but sometimes he needed to listen to Frank and I more often. I hoped this would be an eye opener for him.

After we had dinner and I got Abby and Maddox ready for bed. I walked downstairs where Frank was still laying on the couch.

“You okay babe?” I ran my hand over Frank’s cheek and kissed his forehead.

“I’m just so tired. My stomach is acting up a bit.” I nodded.

“Let’s just have a relaxing night especially after today went.” He smiled. “Thanks for staying so calm, Gee. These hormones are making me feel strange lately. This pregnancy is so different from the other two.”

I nodded. “You’re welcome. Do you want to check in with the doctor just to be on the safe side?”

“That might be a good idea, Gee.” I nodded. “Tomorrow morning I’ll call to get an appointment.” I kissed his lips.

“Wanna watch a movie in bed?” He nodded and I helped him up and we walked to our room. For the rest of the night, we cuddled in bed, watching some of our favorite movies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who have been reading, leaving comments and kudos. There will be one more chapter and we appreciate any feedback you guys have :) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xxFrnk & A

After Quinn breaking his arm, everything was so much harder. I had to dress him again and feed him and I was so exhausted with everything. 

Gerard had pick up a few extra shifts this week to help buy the main stuff for the baby. We decided not to find out the gender, leaving it as a surprise. Before i knew it I was 8 months pregnant, sitting between the twins beds as Abby sat on Quinn’s, curled up close to her little brother.

"Daddy loves you all very much,” I whispered, placing my hand on my stomach.

"Soon you’re going to have a little brother or sister babies, go easy on papa when I’m gone okay?”

"Where are you going?” Abby asked softly.

"Soon daddy will go to the hospital to have baby, I might not have time to say goodbye,” I smiled.

"You sleeping in here Abby?”

“Yeah, daddy.”

“Okay" I whispered, pulling myself up. I kissed each of their heads before pausing at the door.

"Sleep now babies, both daddy and papa are so tired. Goodnight,” I blew a kissed before shutting the door. I sighed and went into the bedroom.

"Check them in 20?”

He nodded and smiled as I climbed in, pulling me against his chest. I kissed him softly.

"I love you,”i whispered.  
"Forever and ever my love.”

I nudged his nose, bringing my hand to rest against his jaw. He kissed my forehead as I closed my eyes.   
"Hey baby? You know what brings on labour?” I grinned, making him snort and kiss me, gently moving me back to lie down. I spread my legs for him to crawl between them, threading my fingers through his hair. I moaned quietly, moving my hand down to to palm his semi. 

“I'm okay baby. Let me take care of you,” he whispered, kissing my neck. He dragged his teeth over the skin gently, as I moaned. He shifted to slide his hand into my boxers, pressing his teeth against my neck as I spread my legs for him. He stroked my clit gently, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. 

He shifted to move down between my legs, pulling off my boxers quickly. I watched his dark eyes as the scanned me, smirking.

"So hot baby,” he whispered, dragging a finger from my clit to my vagina, sliding two fingers in. I whined and pushed down, he kissed my thighs, biting gently before his tongue was against my clit. I moaned and thread my fingers through his hair, pushing against him.

“Oh, Gee.” I whined, he moaned against me, arching his fingers until he found my g-spot, moving his fingers quickly as I gasped, covering my mouth. 

"Yes, yes, fuck you ahh,” I moaned, tugging his hair hard as my orgasm shot through me. He pulled away a second later, moving to kiss me gently. I wrapped my hand around him, jacking him in quick tight strokes until he came hot over my hand. I stroked him through it before breaking the kiss, I nudged his nose as he rested his forehead on mine.

“Jesus,” he whispered as I grinned.

"Spoon me?”

"Definitely, let me change first,” he kissed my jaw before getting up. I pulled on my boxers and curled up, closing my eyes as my body relaxed. He curled up against my body a minute later, wrapping his arms around me before kissing my neck.

"Sleep my gorgeous boy. Night baby"he rubbed my stomach softly as sleep took over. 

I woke up with a cramp, digging my fingers into the mattress as I held my breath until it was over.

"Gerard, Gerard, baby.”

“Hmm?" he yawned.

"The baby is coming. Call Donna.”

I got up slowly as he shot up to dial the number. I peaked in the kids door, all snoring before getting dressed, pausing anytime I got a pain. Gerard kissed my neck softly.

"You got this baby.”

I nodded and sighed, pressing against his back. Donna arrived an hour later as my contractions got worse, I leaned against the kitchen table as she came in, Gerard pressing an ice back to my head.

“Ahhh-" I covered my mouth before squeezing my eyes shut. 

"I got you sweetheart, you’re doing so good my love.”

"Kids are all in the twins room,” I gasped through gritted teeth.

"How close are the contractions?”

"6 minutes apart,” I finally straightened up.

"Okay get going. Good luck darling.”

"Thanks so much Donna, let Abby stay out of school, the boys can eat whatever they want,”Gerard said.

"I got it, go,” she smiled before kissing my forehead. Gerard grabbed the bag and helped me out to the car. 

By the time I got onto the bed in the delivery room my contractions were one minute apart, Gerard’s arms was covered in bruises as I lay on the bed, the gas a permanent fixture in my mouth. 

"Frank, 9 cm now. Any minute, let us know when your pushing.”

I held up a thumb as Gerard wiped my hair out of my face .

"Dad cutting the cord?”

“Yes,” he said 

"Delayed cutting!” I whined as my contraction started.

“Okay.”

"Frankie you’re doing so good baby boy, not long now and you’ll have our baby in your arms,” he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, I love you so much,” he whispered as I gripped at his arm again, a scream ripping through my throat as my body began pushing. 

Not long after, a tiny pink baby girl was set on my chest, I grinned at Gerard as tears fell down his cheeks as he touched her tiny cheek. I sniffed and looked down at her, the perfect image of Gerard with some soft brown hair. I kissed her head and felt the tears bubble up my throat.

"Dad, feed her until we get you fixed,” I nodded and kissed Gerard, letting him scoop her up.

“Hi, my baby,” he whispered as he was handed a small bottle of formula. I watched him stare into her little face, my heart filled with pride. 

"You did so well, Frankie. So good. I’m so proud, baby” I grinned and stuck out my tongue.

"Sorry about your arm, and telling you to fuck yourself,” He laughed and nodded.

“I've heard worse,” he grinned. It was 2 days later, I got home, bringing the small bundle inside. I held Helena against my chest as the kids climbed onto the sofa.

"Hi, daddy! Missed you!”

"Were you good for dad and Donna, sweethearts?”

They all nodded as I grinned.

"They were,”Gerard grinned, kissing my head.

"Now you got a little sister! She is very small and can’t play yet babies. You have to be very gentle with her and keep her safe okay?”

They all nodded and Gerard took the baby, kneeling down to show her to them.

“She is so small!" Abby said making me smile. I sat down and sighed, watching the kids reach out to touch her hands. My heart filled with pride as I watched my family closely.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left us kudos! Please comment with any feedback you have.
> 
> Enjoy the epilogue :)
> 
> xxA & Frnk

Gerard's POV

Finally having Helena home was great but I could see how exhausted Frank was. But I promised him I wouldn't worry too much. 

I smiled at Frank who was out like a light on the couch. Helena was quite fussy all morning, so once the kids were all taken care of I let him rest since he deserved it. He looked so adorable when he slept and I quickly took a picture and put my phone in my pocket. Maddox and Quinn played quietly while I went got some work done in the office. 

I must have lost track of time and I felt hands on my upper back and I knew it was my husband. “Hey, Gee.” He kissed my neck lightly.

I reached up and touched one of his tattooed hands, “Hey, Frankie. Did you sleep ok?” I got off my chair and pulled him into my arms. 

“Yeah thanks for letting me take a nap, I really needed it.” I ran my hands down his sides. 

“You’re very welcome, my love. How are the twins?” 

“They are energetic selves. How about we take them to the park and I’m sure the walk will keep Helena calm.”

“Sounds good, let’s go get the kids ready.” I took one of Frank’s hand in mine as we walked into the living room.

“Daddy! Papa!” Maddox and Quinn ran towards us and I grinned. They were a handful most days, but I was happy that Frank gave me four wonderful children. They were growing up so fast, and were starting school soon.

“We are going take you boys to the park.” Frank smiled as the boys cheered and I smiled too. 

“I’ll go get Helena, ready.” I kissed Frank softly and walked upstairs to Helena’s room and smiled at our youngest daughter.

She was cooing at me and I smiled and picked her up out of her crib. “Hey, my sweetheart.” I kissed her head and changed her diaper. I got her into warmer clothes and she kept reaching out to grab my hair. I grinned as her little hands tried to grip my growing locks.

I cuddled her into my chest as I walked downstairs and Frank smiled over at me. He then ran a hand over Helena’s back. “I take it she wasn't fussy.” I nodded.

I got her in the stroller and wrapped a blanket around her. It was getting chilly in Jersey so we made sure the kids were dressed warm enough. I got my shoes and hoodie on and Frank did the same. He wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked the short distance to the park. We had to tell the boys a few times not to get too far ahead.

At the park, the boys immediately went to play and there were a few other kids that they sometimes played with when we took them out. I smiled at how happy they looked and I knew we were raising great kids and I couldn't wait to see how much they would accomplish as they got older. I hope the kids have the musical ability like Frank because he is so talented and I love that about him.

Frank and I sat on the bench as we kept an eye on Maddox and Quinn. Helena was cooing at Frank and he picked her up and cuddled her to his chest. He looked over at me and pecked my lips. 

These little moments were shared with each other I never took for granted. We have been there for each other during rough patches, and I was happy anytime I got to spend with my family. I knew Frank felt the same about that. I fiddled with my wedding ring and thought about the last ten years and I wouldn't change a thing. Helena was our miracle and I was happy Frank could give me one more child. 

After a while, the boys declared they were hungry and Frank and I grinned. Helena then started to fuss. “Well least we got out of the office for a bit.” The boys each held one of my hands as Frank pushed Helena in the stroller and we walked back home. I always wondered how the next few years would go but I was looking forward to what the future had in store for our family. 

~5 Years later~

The last few years just seemed to fly by for our family and the kids were growing up so fast. Abby just had her twelfth birthday, the twins are now right and Helena just turned five. I was so proud of how well they were all doing in school and with their hobbies. Abby was like me and she was turning out to be more like me when it came to art. Frank was teaching the boys to play guitar and it was priceless to watch. Helena on the other hand already had a set of pipes on her and I hoped one day she could show the world her talent.

I was still working for Grant and I loved my career writing and designing comics. Frank, on the other hand, has been more involved in music again. It made my heart swell, and he formed a band with a few of his good friends. They mostly played some local shows since Frank was unsure about leaving the kids to go on tour. But I wanted him to explore that part of his life and he deserved to show the world his musical talent.

He set up a makeshift studio in the basement and it made me smile when I heard him downstairs getting his new material started. The kids were all at school for the day and I managed to leave the office early for once. I walked into the house. I slipped off my shoes and jacket and headed down to the basement and Frank didn’t see me right away.

He was his bandmates and they were doing some practicing and they noticed me. I waited until they finished and Frank finally noticed me. He put his guitar down and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pecked my lips.

“Hey, babe. I wasn't expecting you home so early.” He smiled.

“I’m happy I got to hear you guys play.” I grinned. “Hows the new material coming along?”

“It’s good. After the guys leave I need to talk you about something.” I nodded. 

“Alright. I’ll leave you guys to it.” I pecked my husband’s lips one more time before I headed upstairs. I changed out of my work clothes. I checked my emails, and did some laundry. Before I knew it the music stopped and Frank was showing his bandmates out. 

I was relaxing on the couch and Frank joined me. “I hope I didn't worry you when I said I needed to tell you something.”

I looked over at him and smiled and took one of his hands in mine. “I wasn't worried. What did you need to talk to me about.”

Frank looked down at our hands before looking back up to me. “Evan showed one of his friends who works for a local record label and they offered us a record deal, and said we could start touring soon.” I was so happy for Frank, but it would be an adjustment not having him around.

“That’s amazing, babe. I’m so happy for you.” I pulled him into my arms and kissed his lips softly. 

“So are you ok with this, Gee? If not, I will tell the guys I’m not ready to tour just yet.”

“I’m fine with it, Frank. It will just be weird not having you around and the kids will understand. How long will the tour be for?”  
“About a month and a half.” I nodded and took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. 

“I’m so proud of you. I want you to do what you want and you took so much time to be a stay at home parent that you deserve this.”

He smiled. “Thanks, Gee I won’t let you down.” I smiled back and we shared another kiss, which ended up in a steamy round of sex before we had to pick the kids up from school.

The day finally came when Frank had to leave for tour. The kids didn’t want to let him go and I felt tears come to my eyes. 

“Daddy will be back before you know it,” He hugged the kids and looked over at me and I could see the tears coming to his eyes as well. 

The kids finally let him go and he walked over to me. “I will miss you so much, baby. I will call, FaceTime and text as much as I can.” I nodded and kissed him softly and he wiped my tears. “Love you so much, Gee.”

“Love you too, Frankie, always.” 

We kissed one more time before the kids hugged him again. We watched as he grabbed his bags and joined his band in their van that was parked outside the house. We waved and blew kisses as the van let the street. I was happy but it felt so weird watching Frank leave but I knew he would be back.


End file.
